Mi Dulce Madre Britania
by Crimson Kirkland
Summary: todo era felicidad para inglaterra cuando era pequeño(a) porque tenia a su lado su hermosa madre britania aunque el destino le quito lo que amaba


**Título: Mi dulce madre Britania **

**Aclaraciones del capítulo: la madre de los británicos. La razón por la que odia Inglaterra a Italia. Cambios de la narración **

**Personajes: Inglaterra o Fem! Inglaterra (Arthur kirkland) Britania, imperio romano, Italia (Feliciano Vargas) caledonia, escocia (Scott kirkland) gales (haydeen kirkland)**

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia y todos los personajes que lo conforman no me pertenecen. El respectivo dueño es Himaruya Hidekaz.  
**Advertencia: muerte de personajes **

Se encontraba Inglaterra viendo el mar con ojos curiosos, uno niño se acercó a ella y la abrazo

"Inglaterra tenemos que ver a mama"- decía un chico de cabello rojo

"si escocia"-le sonríe- "me gustaría ver qué hay del otro lado del mar"

"posiblemente algún día navegaremos"- ríe

Los pequeños empezaron a hacer una carrera para ver quien llega primero con su bella madre Britania. Cuando la ven apresuraron el paso cuando ella llego primero y los abraza

"mis pequeños no jueguen así"-les sonríe

"está bien mama"-le sonríe

"Esos son mis niños"-les besa en la frente- "bueno alba* tienes que ir con papa caledonia*"

"si mama, prometo portarme bien"-le da una tierna sonrisa- "¿y gales?"

"está tomando una pequeña siesta"-le besa la frente

En eso ven a un hombre de cabello rojo largo pero no tan largo como el de Britania

"muy bien alba es hora de irnos"-le acaricia la cabeza a Inglaterra y le besa en la mejilla a la bella mujer

"si papa"- le besa en la mejilla a su madre y un leve besito en los labios a Inglaterra

"no hagas eso escocia"-estaba rojo

"yo también te quiero"-se ríe

Ellos se fueron. Britania jugaba mucho con su hija pequeña, a veces jugaba con los otros hasta un momento que deseo que nunca hubiera llegado

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Todo era felicidad para todos. Mi mama Britania jugaba conmigo al igual que papa caledonia, a veces jugaba con gales o con escocia

Aunque cuando jugaba con esos humanos, se burlaban de mi porque yo podía ver hadas ¿acaso solo soy el único que las ve?

Un día le conté a mama lo que me pasa, ella ríe un poco y me dice

"eres una persona especial por eso las ves"-me abraza

Mis lágrimas empezaron a salir, era la primera persona que no se burlaba de mí, aunque mis hermanos las ven me dejan como loco

Nos venían a visitar un "hermano" de mama junto con Irlanda e Irlanda del norte, entre todos éramos felices, siempre íbamos a un lago a escuchar la música de mi "tío" y de mi papa

Todos amaban a mí mama, aunque como no amarla ella tenía un hermoso cabello rubio largo, ojos verdes como los bosques del lugar, piel blanca como la nieve, ella era muy dulce, y tenía una sonrisa angelical que enamora a cualquiera

De repente unos griegos* exploraron la isla aunque no hicieron nada, estábamos bien. Mama buscaba la forma que los extranjeros se dieran cuenta que existimos

Seguíamos tranquilos hasta que escocia junto con papa caledonia se fueron de nuevo a la otro parte de la isla dejándonos a gales a mama y a mi bueno no me sentía solitario

Un hombre que venia del otro lado, visito nuestro hogar. Mama nos ocultó de aquel señor, no quería que corriéramos peligro. Escuche unas palabras que me desconcertaron

"¿quisiera que fueras uno conmigo?"- dijo aquel señor que se le conocía como imperio romano

"lo siento, ya tengo pareja y nunca formaría parte de tu imperio"-dijo seria mi mama

Él se fue de nuestro hogar pero repente volvió con unos señores* que ocasiono una guerra y dijo las palabras más feas de mi vida que de seguro nunca olvidare

" invadan y conquisten a Britania no importa si desaparece ella"- decía serio aquel hombre que no era imperio romano

Todo se volvió rojo. Todos gritaban, corrían nadie se salvaba, yo le dije que pelearía pero ella me mira con una sonrisa forzada

"no te preocupes Inglaterra, yo luchare por este lugar"-me miro

"¿por qué?"-le agarro la mano

"porque eres una niña pequeña"-me sonríe

"yo sé que puedo ayudar"-te agarro parte de tu vestido

"muy bien"- pone su mano en mi cabeza- "tu cabello largo lo perderás y no podrás procrear si quieres ayudar"

"no me importa"-le mira serio

Ella movía sus manos de una forma extraña para mí pero le salían lágrimas

"con este hechizo Inglaterra femenino conocida antes como Ayleth kirkland pasa a ser un chico llamado Arthur kirkland que es nueva Inglaterra masculino "-cerro sus ojos

Aparentemente no era un gran cambio pero ya no tenía su cuerpo de mujer aunque tenía el cabello largo que se lo cortó su madre

"mama"-le abrazo

"aun no puedes pelear"-le sonríe

Al poco tiempo mi madre fue llevada y murió. Yo al tener un nuevo cuerpo nadie me conocía hasta que fingí que no había conocido a nadie pero aun así escocia se dio cuenta y me siguió el juego. Mama me dejo solo a mí a gales pero también tiempo después papa caledonia también falleció. Ahora quien nos cuidaba a gales y a mí era escocia pasamos buenos momentos pero faltaba papa y sobretodo mama

"bueno Arthur tienes que empezar a pelear por tu nación"-me acaricio la cabeza

"si escocia, la cuidare como mi vida"-le sonrió

"eso también va para ti gales"-le acaricio también la cabeza

"si aunque nosotros dos podemos mejor defendernos excepto Arthur nunca mama le enseño a defenderse"-dice tranquilo

"bueno nos defenderemos los tres"-me besa la frente

Tratábamos ser felices como antes. Escocia tocaba una flauta o cualquier instrumento de mama, de seguro era lo que deseabas mama

No importa el tiempo que pase nosotros no te olvidaremos… hasta que escuche un día que estaba un amigo de mi hermano algo que me impresiono

"imperio romano desapareció"-dijo algo tranquilo

Esas fueron las palabras muchos recuerdos de nuevo aparecieron. Cuando conocí a mi madre, convivir con toda la familia…la aparición de ese hombre… la guerra… la muerte de ella

"dejo a Italia solo"- dijo el idiota de Francia

No importo como pero de un modo a otro logre atravesar el mar, como pude llegue a Italia

"todo es su culpa"-susurraba mientras abrazaba mi daga

Logre ver a un pequeño niño llorando quería ayudarlo para que dejara de llorar pero escuche de sus labios una palabras

"abuelito roma porque me dejaste"-lloraba más alto

El pequeño se quedó dormido después de tanto llorar, mi odio al ver iba incrementando dado que su abuelo me quito todo lo que amaba en esta vida. Levante mi daga para acabar con su vida y que vea a su "buen" abuelo….

Pido perdón a toda esa gente que murió y a ti mama no pude vengarte pero ese niño me recuerda a mi cuando yo te perdí a ti

Me pregunto si algún día me poder llevar con el… aunque no creo, mi resentimiento nunca va a desaparecer pero hay algo que me impresiono mucho cuando le iba a matar

Tú estabas ahí mama, no sé si fue una ilusión pero miraste con tristeza y me dijiste que no lo hiciera… pero tenías alas…

¿Acaso ya eras un ángel antes?...

..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.- .-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-….-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.

Ahora Arthur es un gran pirata que miraba con felicidad el mar pero le salieron un par de lagrimas

"mama por fin soy un gran imperio"-susurro y se secó las lágrimas- ahora por fin veré a mi hermanito estados unidos

Arthur miraba todos los regalos con felicidad. Aunque el no tuvo la mejor infancia se la iba a dar a estados unidos aunque no pase mucho tiempo con el

"espero que estemos siempre juntos como familia"-sonríe

El espera con ansias ver a su hermano para poder estar juntos aunque… el destino cambie de opinión… o tal vez los sentimientos de todos

**N/A: mi loco punto de vista de cómo era Inglaterra antes de la caída de Britania y después de ella… y he pensado varias veces que Inglaterra es mujer pero su mama lo transformo a hombre con su magia , debido que un país femenino tiene menos resistencia… según a lo que entendí a lo de Hungría **

**Además que con el paso del tiempo se acostumbró fácil a ser hombre por eso fue buen "padre" aunque fracaso**

**Es la primera vez que no escribo romance o algo asi **

**-*-****El nombre Britannia en ****latín**** proviene de la denominación griega **_**Πρεταννικά Νησιά**_** (**_**Pretanniká Nesiá**_**) que le dio ****Piteas de Marsella**** a las islas exploradas al norte de la ****Galia Comata**** (o Galia Cabelluda) por él en el 330 y 320 A.C.**

**-*-****Caledonia**** (del ****galo**** y ****britónico**_**caled**_**, que ha dado **_**kalet**_**, «duro», en ****bretón****) es el antiguo nombre ****latino**** de ****Escocia****. Designaba la parte de ****Britania**** al norte del ****muro de Adriano****, y después del ****de Antonino****. Nunca fue conquistada por los ****romanos****, ni siquiera la ****expedición militar**** de ****Cneo Julio Agrícola**** consiguió someter el país. Por consiguiente, nunca formó parte del ****Imperio romano****.**

**-*-alba significa escocia en su idioma**

-*-Julio César (Iulius Cæsar, en latín) efectuó dos expediciones a la isla en los años 55 a. C. y 54 a. C., venciendo al rey Casivellauno (o _Cassivellaunus_), pero sin llegar a consolidar la incursión y sin terminar de dominar a los isleños, pues las revueltas en las Galias y las presiones de Pompeyo y Craso le obligaron a regresar al continente. Varias tribus britanas como los trinovantes, liderados por Mandubracio, los icenos (o los cenimagnos), los segoncíacos, los ancalites, los bíbrocos y los casos,[1] se comprometieron a jurar fidelidad al Imperio de Roma y a pagar tributo. Hacia el año 30 a. C., un antiguo aliado de Roma, Comio, se estableció como rey de los atrebates. Del sucesor de Comio, Tincomaro, quien reinó alrededor de los años 25 - 20, se sabe, por la evidencia numismática, que tenía un trato más cercano a Roma que el que mantuvo su padre. César Augusto preparó la invasión de la isla en tres ocasiones (34 a. C., 27 a. C. y 25 a. C.), postponiéndolo por motivos varios.[2]

**En el Res Gestae Divi Augusti (testamento de Augusto) se menciona a dos reyes britanos que se presentan en Roma en el año 7 a. C. suplicando ayuda. Es probable que Tincomaro fuera uno de los que formaban esta delegación (el otro sería Dumnovellauno, de los trinovantes). Al parecer Tincomaro había sido derrocado por su hermano Epilo, que marcaba sus monedas con el grabado **_**"Rex"**_**, indicando que era rey reconocido por Roma.**

**Fue casi un siglo después, en el año ****43****, el emperador ****Claudio**** organizó una invasión con su general ****Aulo Plaucio**** al frente de la fuerza invasora, la cual contaba con cuatro legiones. Los historiadores discrepan acerca de los motivos que impulsaron al emperador a emprender la conquista aunque muchos afirman que le llevó el deseo de obtener fama y buena reputación entre los romanos. La excusa formal para iniciar la conquista estaba en la petición de ayuda por parte del rey ****Verica****, descendiente de Comio, hermano de ****Tincomaro**** y ****Epilo**** y aliado de los romanos, en el año ****40****.****[****3****]****[****4****]**** Britania tenía grandes vínculos de entendimiento y comercio con los ****belgas**** de la Galia a través del ****Canal de la Mancha****, por lo que Claudio y sus consejeros pensaron que la Galia no estaría nunca segura sin la anexión de Britania. El propio Claudio asistió a la campaña durante algún tiempo y, entusiasmado por el éxito obtenido, quiso perpetuarlo dando el nombre de ****Británico**** a su hijo.**


End file.
